1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of apparatus for measuring the flow rate and total flow of a selected fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many examples of fluid flow meters from the conventional home gas meter, that measures the flow of natural gas to the home, or the water meter that measures the total flow of water delivered to a home. There are many different types and sizes of flow meters for specialized purposes, in connection with other devices such as chemical mixers and the like. One important application of this flow meter would be with apparatus for monitoring the total flow of fluid through a purifier or other similar device, where a chemical action takes place and the chemical is consumed in the operation. It becomes important to know when the chemical is consumed and needs replacement and a simple small convenient and inexpensive flow meter such as that of this invention would be extremely useful.